custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Jareroden #Thanks to the work of both me and our resident Bond, I am finaly proud of Jareroden's page. I need to work on his biography, especialy the part around the War with the Brotherhood. But, all in all, I'm proud of Jareroden's page. J97 Auditore #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver >Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver>MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #BionicleKid(talk|''The Dark Side|Niha series) 00:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, it does need improvement, though it is still worthy to be on the main page in my opinion. :) -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Yes! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. #Thou shall have this page nominated. --''ThatDevil (Administrator) 05:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Leresh's death.jpg #Derp --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] *File:Spotlight.PNG #Part of an event to remember. What better place to remember it than on the main page? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #I agree with Slice. J97 Auditore # #Collector1. #ThatDevil (Administrator) #Slicer's right; This is something to remember. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. *File:Theronak 4.jpg #I think he is cool, it took me 8 bionicles to do his armor. Piraka king 01:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #*First of all, why are you nominating only your things? Are you incapable of voting for anything that's not yours? And secondly, MOC quality should have no relevance in this section. [[User:TheSlicer|'''Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] Featured Story *Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story #I am spending a lot of time on this story, and I think it deserves some aknowledgement. Piraka king *Shadowplayer's Journey #Honestly, it's not the best, though BIONICLE FTW!! has put a lot of effort into this. And Even though Chapter 5 isn't finished yet, I hope you all will give it a chance. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *Search of Sacrilege #It's a good story, but I don't think anyone's heard of it. I think it deserves to be more well-known. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] Featured Creation *Serrakaan's Dark Warrior Armor #I worked pretty hard on this version of his armor. I outlined it with alot of detail to his inner torso, legs, and arms. I can say without a doubt that this is my favourite version of him. Serrakaan1407. #I was seriously torn on this, but Serry the Able to Stand on One Hand is simply breath-taking. Not much has stolen my breath. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Sorry, SM. I like your MOC, but I like Serry better. Maybe next time. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #Same thing as Slicer. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #Epic. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. *Stars Rahkshi Revised #I worked hard on this, especially his custom torso. He is also mostly custom and has the resemblance of a true Rahkshi, what with the arms and Rahkshi spine (obviously). I'll say this is likely my second most favorite MOC of mine. '''Shadowmaster *Phyrrus #Well, He's fully custom now. As with the other two MOCs here, I worked really hard on him. -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver >Copycat maroonoption>greenbluepurplesilver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin #'J97 Auditore' *Niha #It took me forever to think of a more feminine (my opinion) MOC than the J97 female torsos. I just lik her, that's all.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all #Collector1 *Veartax #I'm trying yet again. Why do I want him here? Because I just like him enough. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! Featured Trivia *Unlike some of his Le-Matoran counterparts, Rando does not use treespeak/chutespeak. #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #I vote this as well. AshkailWarrior792 Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. Featured Quote #Took me a while to come up with this. I like the result, and I think this deserves a spot on the main page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #You know when you listen to a really great song, or read a good book, or watch an inspiring movie, you get this wierd feeling in you... it's called imagination. I felt it just now.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all #Wow. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #You've outdone yourself here, Slice. J97 Auditore #Piraka king's quote is good, too, but this is in a class of its own. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #I just did this one because it would make a good slogan! Piraka king #Collector1 Featured User :''Note: The featured user voting session is undergoing a full restart, which means that anyone who was featured in the previous votes (or non-votes) can be nominated again. However, this does not mean that people who have been featured in the new voting session can be nominated twice, so bear that in mind.'' * #Well, why not? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #w00t! The Great Sir Bond definitely deserves his own spot on the main page! -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver>Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 22:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Ah, well, voting has restarted, and he deserves it more then I do... Varkanax39 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I'm all with Sir Bond being featured. -- ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 00:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #He deserves this. J97 Auditore 00:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #--''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. '''Comments' Does that mean everyone that previously had it, lose it? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC)